parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse Home Video
Lucas Brendon VGCP's TV Spoof of "Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends" (Barney Home Video). All episodes will start with the "Mickey Mouse Club March" before the "Mickey (Barney) Theme Song". Coming Soon To YouTube and Google Drive! Cast The Dinosaurs * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Barney (Mickey and Barney are both leaders) * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Baby Bop (They are both girlfriends to Mickey and Barney) * Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as BJ (Both characters boast at times) * Kermit the Frog (from The Muppets) as Riff (Kermit and Riff are both wise and kind) Backyard Gang and TV Series 1988 - onwards * Michael (from Peter Pan) as Michael (they both have the same name) * Snow White (from Snow White) as Amy * Princess Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) as Tina * Pocahontas (from Pocahontas) as Luci * The Prince (from Snow White) as Jason (Backyard Gang) * John Smith (from Pocahontas) as Adam * Rapunzel (from Tangled) as Michael and Amy's Mom * Eugene Flynn Rider (from Tangled) as Michael and Amy's Dad * Pearl (from The Little Mermaid: The Series) as Molly the Mermaid * Little Green Men/Squeeze Toy Aliens (from the Toy Story ''films) as the Martian (from ''Three Wishes) * Mowgli (from The Jungle Book) as Derek * Olaf (from Frozen) as Snowman (from Waiting for Santa) * Dopey (from Snow White) as Jeffrey * Queen Elinor (from Brave) as Tina's Mom * Kenai (from Brother Bear) as the Bear (from Campfire Sing-Along) * Rhino (from Bolt) as Zippity the Hamster * Camille (from Jack and the Neverland Pirates) as Sally the Camel * Mrs. Darling (from Peter Pan) as Adam's Mom (from Rock with Barney) * Alice (from Alice In Wonderland) as Kathy * The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) as Jennifer (from Rock with Barney) * Mad Hatter (from Alice in Wonderland) as Joseph (from Rock with Barney) * The White Rabbit (from Alice in Wonderland) as AJ (from Rock with Barney) * Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) as Min * Tiana (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha (both start with "T" and end with "a") * Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) as Shawn * Clarabelle Cow (from Mickey Mouse) as Mother Goose * John Darling (from Peter Pan) as David (Robert Hurtekant) * Eilonwy (from The Black Cauldron) as Julie * Gus Goose (from Mickey Mouse) as Clarence * Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as David (Kenny Cooper) * Scrooge McDuck (from Mickey Mouse and DuckTales) as Mr. Tennagain * Eudora (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha's Mom * Louis (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha's Dad * Ludwig Von Drake (from Mickey Mouse) as Professor Tinkerputt * Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) as Carlos * Nakoma (from Pocahontas) as Kelly * Clopin (From The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as The Winkster (Clopin fits with the Winkster, because they're both colorful and silly) * Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) as Juan * Taran (from The Black Cauldron) as Jason (from TV series) * Perla and Suzy (from Cinderella) as Ashley and Alissa * Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Stella the Storyteller * Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as Mr. Boyd * Penny Proud (from The Proud Family) as Mindy and Marcella (both portrayed by Kyla Pratt) * Roo (from Winnie The Pooh) as Kenneth * Christopher Robin (from Winnie The Pooh) as Jesse * Rebecca Cunningham (from Talespin) as Rebecca * Meg (from Hercules) as Maria * Prince Charming (from Cinderella) as Stephen * Cinderella (from Cinderella) as Kristen * Kim Possible (from Kim Possible) as Kim * Mulan (from Mulan) as Hannah * Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Jeff * Marie (from The Aristocats) as Linda (both female characters have white hair) * Bambi (from Bambi) as Scooter McNutty * Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) as Robert * Daisy Duck (from Mickey Mous''e) as Keesha * Pluto (from ''Mickey Mouse) as Bingo * Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Emily * Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Jill * Chip (from Beauty and the Beast) as Chip * Kessie (from Winnie the Pooh) as Miss Etta * Betina Beakley (from DuckTales) as Mrs. Kepler * Abby (from Chicken Little) as Abby * Cody (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Cody * Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Danny * Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as Curtis * Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) as Mario * Alex Russo (from Wizards of Waverly Place) as Gianna (both played by Selena Gomez herself) * Sonny Munroe (from Sonny With a Chance) as Angela (both played by Demi Lovato herself) * Young Simba (from The Lion King) as Tony * Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Beth * Lilo (from Lilo and Stitch) as Whitney * Shanti (from The Jungle Book) as Sarah * Nani (from Lilo and Stitch) as Kami * Timon (from The Lion King) as Nick * Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Scott * Stacy Hirano (from Phineas and Ferb) as Stacy * Jane (from Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland) as Laura * Young Kovu (from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Jackson * Tigger (from Winnie The Pooh) as David (Emillio Mazur) * Hercules (from Hercules) as Miguel * Elsa (from Frozen) as Rachel * Anna (from Frozen) as Anna * and Many More Others Guest stars *Launchpad McQuack (from DuckTales) as Farmer Henderson *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Rainbow Beard the Pirate *Tinker Bell (from Peter Pan and Tinker Bell) as Twynkle the Elf *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as the King (from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) *Baloo (from The Jungle Book and TaleSpin) as Mr. Bear (in Hoo's in the Forest? and Barney's Super Singing Circus) *Doofus Drake (from DuckTales) as Jordan Kaufman (from Stop, Look, and Be Safe!) *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Tomie DePaola *Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) as Derek's Granddad (from Grandparents Are Grand!) *Nanny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Kathy's Nana (from Grandparents Are Grand!) *Professor Owl (from Sing-Along Songs) as Joe Scruggs (from The Exercise Circus) *Merida (from Brave) as Aunt Molly (from The Alphabet Zoo) *Mama Odie (from The Princess and the Frog) as Ella Jenkins (from A Very Special Delivery) *Horace Horsecollar (from Mickey Mouse) as Firefighter Frank *Gyro Gearloose (from DuckTales) as Mr. MacRooney *Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) as Aunt Rachel *Kristoff (from Frozen) as Firefighter Bill *Miss Piggy (from The Muppets) as Miss Vera Goode Others *Santa Claus (from the Walt Disney cartoons and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Himself *Mrs. Claus (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Herself and lots more! Episodes Home Videos * The Backyard Show * Three Wishes * A Day at the Beach * Waiting for Santa * Mickey's Campfire Sing-Along * Mickey Goes to School * Disney in Concert * Rock with Mickey * Mickey's Magical Musical Adventure * Love To Read with Mickey! * Mickey's Imagination Island * Disney Live in New York City * Mickey Songs * Mickey Safety * Mickey's Talent Show * Mickey's Once Upon a Time * Mickey's Fun and Games * Mickey's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Mickey's Sense-Sational Day * Mickey's Musical Scrapbook * Mickey's Outdoor Fun (a.k.a. Mickey's Camp WannaRunnaRound) * Mickey's Adventure Bus * Mickey's Good Day Good Night * Mickey's Stu-u-u-u-pendous Puzzle Fun! * Mickey It's Time For Counting * Mickey In Outer Space * Mickey's Big Surprise * Mickey's Great Adventure * Sing and Dance with Mickey * Mickey What a World We Share * Walk Around the Block with Mickey * Mickey's Let's Play School (a.k.a. Mickey's ABC's & 123's) * Mickey's Night Before Christmas * My Party with Mickey * More Mickey Songs * Mickey's All New Rhyme Time Rhythm * Mickey's Super Singing Circus * Come On Over To Mickey's House * Be My Valentine, Love Mickey * Mickey's Mouske-Dancing Tunes * Mickey's Pajama Party * Mickey's Musical Castle Live! * Mickey: Let's Go To The Zoo * Mickey's You Can Be Anything * Mickey's Beach Party (a.k.a. Mickey: Let's Go To The Beach) * Mickey's Round and Round We Go * Mickey's Christmas Star * Mickey Songs From the Park * Mickey's Read with Me, Dance with Me * Mickey's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! * Mickey's Colorful World * Mickey: Let's Go to the Farm * Mickey: The Land Of Make-Believe * Mickey: Can You Sing That Song? * Mickey: Let's Make Music * Mickey: Let's Go to the Firestation * Mickey's Disney-A-Mite Birthday * Mickey: Celebrating Around The World * Mickey's Animal ABC's * Mickey: Hi-Ho! I'm Kermit * The Best of Mickey - 20 Years of Sharing, Caring and Imagination * Mickey: Once Upon A Mouse Tales * Mickey: Top 20 Countdown * Mickey: Let's Go On Vacation * Mickey Jungle Friends * Best Fairy Tales * Big World Adventure * A Very Merry Christmas * I Love My Friends List of Mickey & Friends (TV Series) episode by seasons more coming soon... TV series Seasons *The Queen of Make-Believe *My Family's Just Right for Me *Playing it Safe *Hop to It! *Eat, Drink, and Be Healthy! *Four Seasons Day *The Treasure Of Captain Hook *Going Places *Caring Means Sharing *Down on Mickey's Farm *What's That Shadow? *Happy Birthday, Mickey! *Alphabet Soup *Our Earth, Our Home *Let's Help Mother Goose Clarabelle! *Be a Friend *I Just Love Bugs *When I Grow Up *1-2-3-4-5 Senses *Practice Makes Music *Hi Neighbor! *A Camping We Will Go *A Splash Party, Please *Carnival of Numbers *A World of Music *Doctor Mickey is Here! *Oh, What a Day! *Home Sweet Homes *Hola Mexico! *Everyone is Special *Falling for Autumn *Grandparents are Grand! *May I Help You? *Red, Blue, and Circles Too! *Honk, Honk, A Goose on the Loose! *Hoo's in the Forest? *I Can Do That! *Grown-Ups For a Day! *Picture This! *Look at Me, I'm Three! *The Exercise Circus *My Favorite Things! *The Dentist Makes Me Smile *Stop, Look, and Be Safe! *An Adventure in Make Believe *The Alphabet Zoo *Having Tens of Fun! *A Very Special Delivery *Lumiere and the Beanstalk *If the Shoe Fits *Room For Everyone *I Can Be a Firefighter *Shopping for a Surprise *Anyway You Slice It *Twice is Nice! *On the Move *A Welcome Home *Classical Clean Up *Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends *Gone Fishing! *At Home With the Animals *It's Raining It's Pouring *Camera Safari *Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? *Are We There Yet? *Ship Ahoy! *Hats Off to Donald! *Up We Go! *First Day of School *Is Everybody Happy? *Pennies, Nickels, Dimes *We've Got Rhythm *Tick Tock Clocks! *Waiting for Gyro *Let's Build Together *It's Tradition *A Picture of Health *Play Ball! *A Different Kind of Mystery *Going on a Bear Hunt *Let's Eat *Tree-Mendous Trees *Good, Clean Fun! *Easy, Breezy Day! *All Mixed Up *Oh, Brother...She's My Sister *Once a Pond a Time *E-I-E-I-O *Books Are Fun! *Trading Places *Safety First! *Circle of Friends *The One and Only You *Mickey's Band *Try It, You'll Like It! *Colors All Around *Howdy, Friends! *Seven Days a Week *Hidden Treasures *A Royal Welcome *Sweet as Honey *First Things First! *Kanga Is Here! *It's a Rainy Day! *Easy Does It! *What's in a Name? *A Very Special Mouse *A Package of Friendship *Stick with Imagination! *Itty Bitty Bugs *Grandparents Are Grand *Snack Time! *A Sunny, Snowy Day *You've Got to Have Art *Five Kinds of Fun! *Count Me In! *Who's Who at the Zoo? *Birthday Olé *Excellent Exercise! *Brushing Up on Teeth *A Little Mother Goose Clarabelle *Good Job! *It's Home to Me *How Does Your Garden Grow? *You Can Do It! *Here Comes the Firetruck! *Ready, Set, Go! *You Are Special more coming soon... I Love You "I Love You" is a song sung at the end of all the episodes and most videos. In the first Mickey and the Backyard Gang videos, it is sung near the beginning. And in most episodes, Mickey's friends say goodbye to him before he reverts to his plush form, and winks to the audience. In some party-related episodes, they instead end up celebrating with confetti. I love you, you love me We're as happy as can be With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me We're best friends and family With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me We're a happy family With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me We're best friends like friends should be With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? The only four videos that do not feature the song are Rock with Mickey (though heard as a score instead), Imagination Island, Disney Live in New York City, and Best Fairy Tales. Mickey (Barney) says At the end of most episodes, Mickey says "Hello again to all my pals. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today!" and then narrates all the important details and lessons learned from the episode and suggests fun activities the viewers can do at home to learn more about the episode's topic. In Seasons 1 Mickey says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you!" and in Season 2, he signs off in a diffrerent manner such as "And you know what? I love you." In Seasons 3 onwards, a Disney Channel star (except Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) says "Hey everybody. It's time for Mickey Says." Also, Mickey pops out on the bottom left of the screen and says "And remember, I love you." and waves goodbye before the end credits. He also says "See ya real soon!" after the closing dialogue and before the end credits. Characters NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Barney Minnie Mouse as Carol Brady.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Baby Bop Disneydonaldwall.png|Donald Duck as BJ Kermit-2011.png|Kermit the Frog as Riff Michael.png|Michael Darling as Michael Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Amy 1438 aurora royaldebut 40 2189 detail.jpeg|Princess Aurora as Tina Pocahontas 2015 Redesign.png|Pocahontas as Luci 1982918C8688CC550F94E2BDCE421_h498_w598_m2.jpg|Prince Ferdinand as Jason (Salim Grant) Johnsmithstand.jpg|John Smith as Adam RapunzelNew.png|Rapunzel as Mom (Sandy Duncan) Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider as Dad Mowgli jungle book 2014.png|Mowgli as Derek Olaf the Snowman.jpg|Olaf as the Snowman (from Waiting for Santa) Dopey.jpg|Dopey as Jeffrey Queen elinor.jpg|Queen Elinor as Tina's Mom 250px-Kenai a bear again.jpg|Kenai as the Bear (from Campfire Sing-Along) Mary Darling with teddy bear.png|Mrs. Darling as Adam's Mom Princess Alice .jpg|Alice as Kathy Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling as Min Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Shawn Launchpad8.jpg|Launchpad McQuack as Farmer Henderson Clarabelle Cow.jpg|Clarabelle Cow as Mother Goose GusGoose_MinniesBowToons.png|Gus Goose as Clarence the Goose Tiana (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Tiana as Tosha TinkerBell L.jpg|Tinker Bell as Twynkle the Elf Triton.png|King Triton as the King John Darling.jpg|John Darling as David (Robert Hurtekant) Beast pose.jpg|The Beast as Derek's Granddad Princess Eilonwy-0.jpg|Eilonwy as Julie Baloo07.jpg|Baloo as Mr. Bear Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Joe Scruggs 1085519-peter pan 782 super.jpg|Peter Pan (Kenny Cooper) doofus.jpg|Doofus Drake as Jordan Kaufman Therealmerida.jpg|Merida as Aunt Molly Taranclipart.png|Taran as Jason (Kurt Dykhuzien) Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck as Mr. Tennagain 283 louis art.jpg|Louis as Tosha's Dad Professor Ludwig Von Drake.jpg|Professor Ludwig von Drake as Professor Tinkerputt Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as Carlos Clopin, The Hunchback of Notre Dame.png|Clopin as The Winkster Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Juan Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Stella the Storyteller Disneygoofy2012.jpeg|Goofy as Mr. Boyd Roo.png|Roo as Kenneth Christopher-1-.png|Christopher Robin as Jesse Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Rebecca Megara.jpg|Megara as Maria Prince Charming in Cinderella.jpg|Prince Charming as Stephen Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella as Kristen Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible as Kim Mulan.jpg|Mulan as Hannah Aladdin disney 2015.png|Aladdin as Jeff Marie-0.jpg|Marie as Linda Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Robert Daisy duck 2013.png|Daisy Duck as Keesha Pluto 2013.png|Pluto as Bingo NEW Ariel mermaid.png|Ariel as Emily Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Jill Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Danny Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore as Curtis Stitch OfficialDisney.jpg|Stitch as Mario Alex-Russo-alex-russo-16110429-427-640.jpeg|Alex Russo as Gianna Sonny Munroe 01.jpeg|Sonny Munroe as Angela Young simba lion king.png Young Nala.jpg Lilo as Rebecca.jpg|Lilo as Whitney Nani in Lilo & Stitch 2 Stitch Has a Glitch.jpg|Nani as Kami Timon the lion king.png|Timon as Nick Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as Scott Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano as Stacy Jane-Peter-Pan-jane-peter-pan-2-33916324-1840-1080.jpg|Jane as Laura Kovu (Young).jpg Tigger.jpg|Tigger as David (Emilio Mazur) Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Miguel Elsa-the-snow-queen-profile.jpg|Elsa as Rachel Anna.jpg|Anna as Anna Kristoff.jpg Flynn_Jones_Season_2.png 860a505c0616a1b0fa79295eb57742ba.jpg ally-austin-and-ally-30968201-450-600.jpg Austin-Ally-austin-and-ally-disney-35599427-540-720.jpg Calum-Worthy-Dez-Austin-And-Ally.jpg china-anne-mcclain-ant-farm-main.jpg emea_aua_cc_char_trish_01.png Gabe_Duncan.png ghglcdun023.jpg Gordo.jpg maxkeeblesbigmove-1024x576.jpg miranda-soda-cans-lizzie-mcguire-reviewed.png Shake It Up - Opening Theme Song - Duration 059 by ShakeItUpGirl 2,135,485 views.jpg rocky_y_cece_png_by_estefanyhsal-d5xgyd4.png Suzy (from SIU).png 4fe7d970-3139-0132-4040-0ebc4eccb42f.jpg 60289-29181.jpg mtcharliet61.jpg o-LIZZIE-570.jpg Robe.jpg emilyyeung.jpg MV5BMTIyOTg0MTQ0MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTIwMTAzMQ@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg main_TISI_unselected.png Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Mickey and the Backyard Gang Category:Lucas Brendon VGCP